Neue Verbündete?
by Sesheta
Summary: Wird Nick sterben? Können Cash und Julian vor dem Legat retten? Wie werden Nicks Freunde auf ihn reagieren? Das Rating habe ich schon mal zur Sicherheit auf R gesetzt.


Neue Verbündete?  
  
Sesheta  
  
Declaimer: Die Personen der FF, gehören Whitewolft und den anderen Produktionstudios. Die Geschichte gehört aber mir.  
  
Cash wurde von Minute zu Minute immer unruhiger. Er wusste nicht, woran es lag, aber er hatte vor es heraus zu finden. Das Problem war nur, dass er mitten im heutigen Convlave saß. Er betete zu seinen Göttern, dass Julian das Treffen bald beenden würde.  
  
Julian war die Anspannung und Unruhe in seinem Bodyguard, dem Primogen der Gangrel nicht entgangen. Das heutige Treffen war so gut wie vorrüber. Er würde also hoffentlich in einigen Minuten erfahren, was mit Cash los war.  
  
Es war dunkel und er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wie er in diese Gasse gelangt war. Nur eins war klar. Wenn er nicht bald Hilfe bekäme, würde er die Nacht nicht überleben. Er versuchte die Schmerzen die durch seinen Körper tobten zu ignorieren. Das hatte aber leider nur wenig erfolg. Die Versuche in Richtung Straße oder in Richtung der Hintertür des Clubs, der hier zu sein schien, waren erfolglos. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Er schien unzählige Knochenbrüche zu haben. Sein Bein, der linke Arm und seine Rippen fühlten sich auf jeden Fall an, als wären sie gebrochen. Zu guter letzt, blutete er aus vielen Wunden. Durch den Blutverlust wurde ihm schon schwindlig und vor seinen Augen drehte sich alles. Plötzlich flog die Hintertür des Clubs auf. Er versuchte um Hilfe zu rufen, aber nur ein leisen krächzen drang aus seiner Kehle bevor er endgültig das Bewusstsein verlor. Die näher kommenden Schritte konnte er nicht mehr wahrnehmen.  
  
"Cash, was ist heute los mit dir?" fragte Julian besorgt. Die anderen Primogen hatten den Konferenzraum im hinteren Teil des Havens vor wenigen Minuten verlassen. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher Julian. Es fing während des Conclaves an. Ich wurde immer unruhiger. Ich weis nicht warum, aber ich denke irgendetwas passiert gerade und ich müsste es verhindern." "Und du weißt nicht was es ist?" "Nein. Aber ich denke, dass es in der Nähe sein muss." "Willst du dich umsehen?" "Schon, aber du brauchst mich hier." "Ich werde auch für ein paar Stunden ohne dich auskommen. Glaubst du nicht?" "Julian, ich will kein Risiko." weiter kam Cash nicht, da die Tür zum Konferenzraum aufflog. Cash schob sich vor Julian und riss seine Waffe hoch. Er musste seinen Prinzen schützen! "Micky, Mann, du lebst gefährlich Bruder." Sagte Cash als er seinen Blutsbruder erkannte. "Du solltest." "Cash, dafür ist keine Zeit." Unterbrach ihn Micky, der sich nun an den Prinzen wand. "Verzeiht mein Eindringen, mein Prinz, aber in der Gasse hinter dem Haven liegt ein Schwerverletzter Sterblicher im sterben." Julian, Cash und Micky rannten zum Ausgang, der in die Gasse führte. Zum Glück mussten sie nicht den Club durchqueren. Julian fragte unterwegs, ob schon eine Ambulanz gerufen worden sein. "Nein mein Prinz. Dazu war keine Zeit." Cash war als erster bei dem bewusstlosen Sterblichen angelangt und drehte ihn nun so, dass er sein Gesicht sehen konnte. "Verdammt Nick!" war alles was er hervorbrachte. "Kennst du ihn Cash?" fragte Julian überrascht. "Ja. Wir sind seit etwa 10 Jahren befreundet. Verdammt wer hat den Jungen so zugerichtet?" "Was willst du tun?" "Eigentlich will ich ihn bekehren, Julian. Aber dazu bräuchte ich deine und seine Erlaubnis." "Cash, du hat mein Einverständnis seit über einem Monat. Ich bin mir nur nicht sicher, ob er seine geben kann." Julian sah zweifeln zu dem Sterblichen, "Ich auch nicht Julian, aber ich muss versuchen ihn zu wecken." Die 3 Blutsverwandten versuchten immer noch die Blutungen zu stoppen, als Julian Micky los schickte, um Daedalus zu finden und ihn herzubringen. Einige von Cashs Gangrel waren zu ihnen gestoßen und schotteten nun die Gasse vor neugierigen Blicken ab. Cash versuchte noch immer Nick zu wecken. "Komm schon Nick. Wach auf!" "Cash?" schwach und nur für die Blutsverwandten zu verstehen, kam Nicks Antwort. "Nick, hör mir gut zu. Du weist, was ich bin und du weist, was die Blutsverwandten sind. Bitte laß mich dich bekehren. Das ist die einzige Chance die du noch hast. Deine Verletzungen sind zu schwer." Flehte Cash seinen Freund an. ".weis. Aber Derek, Alex. merken. ich anders wäre." Kam Nicks leise, schwache Antwort. "Wieso?" "Zweites Gesicht.. Visionen." "Du wirst sterben, wenn du nicht einwilligst, Nick. Bitte. Wir haben schon mal darüber gesprochen und ich weis, dass du das Legat nicht verlassen willst, Aber vielleicht gibt es einen Weg es ihnen zu erklären." Cash sah zu Julian. "Er wusste von uns?" fragte dieser nun erstaunt. "Ja, durch seinen Job und weil er mir mal die Haut gerettet hat. Julian, du kennst das Legat und ich weis, dass du die Luna-Foundation, also das San Fransisco Haus unterstützt. Glaubst du, wir können ihnen das irgendwie erklären," "Ja ich unterstütze sie. Er gehört zu ihnen?" "Ja." Julian wand sich an Nick. "Nick, ich bin der Prinz der Stadt. Es läst sich bestimmt ein Weg finden, damit sie im Legat bleiben können. Aber sie haben nicht mehr viel Zeit. Sie müssen sich entscheiden." "Bitte Nick." Flehte ihn Cash noch einmal an. In diesem Moment trat Daedalus zu ihnen und ließ sich neben dem Sterblichen nieder, um dessen Verletzungen zu untersuchen. Er wand sich an die beiden Blutsverwandten. "Ich kann ihm nicht helfen Julian, Seine Verletzungen sind zu schwer." "Nick?" fragte Cash noch einmal. "´k." "Danke Nick." "Beeile dich Cash. Du wirst nur ein paar Schlucke trinken müssen." Drängte ihn Julian zur Eile. Cash beugte sich über Nick, und drehte dessen Kopf etwas zur Seite. Dann biss er vorsichtig in Nicks Halsschlagader. Nick holte keuchend Luft, da er für einen Moment den Schmerz des Bisses spürte, bis der Rausch der Bekehrung einsetzte. Cash konzentrierte sich auf Nicks Herzschlag, der immer langsamer wurde und schließlich aussetzte. Er sah auf und biss sich in die Pulsader an seinem Handgelenk. Dann drückte er die Wunde in Nicks offenen Mund, so dass das Lebensspendende Elixier dessen Kehle hinab rinnen konnte. "Komm schon Nick, trink." Drängte Cash sein zukünftiges Kind. Nach einigen Momenten fing Nick an, an der Wunde zu saugen. Schließlich packte er mit seiner Hand Cashs Arm und hielt ihn fest, damit er trinken konnte. Cash atmete tief durch. Er fuhr mit seiner anderen Hand beruhigend durch das Haar seines zukünftigen Kindes. Nachdem Julian Lorraine zu sich gerufen und sie los geschickt hatte, um die Limousine zu hohlen, wand er sich wieder an Cash. "Cash, wir werden ihn auf das Anwesen bringen. Das Beste wird sein, wenn ihr beiden in deinen alten Räumen wohnen würdet." "Danke Julian." "Ist schon in Ordnung. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, musst du nur etwas sagen. Mir ist bewusst, das Nick dein erstes Kind ist."  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später hatten sie Nick in Cashs frühere Räume gebracht. Der junge Blutsverwandte hatte noch nicht das Bewusstsein wieder erlangt. Cash war allerdings klar, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war. Die Veränderungen in Nick würden etwa 3 Tage andauern. Aber bis er sich vollkommen in ihrer Welt zurecht finden würde, würden etwa 2 - 3 Monate vergehen. Aber der erste Tag der Veränderung war der schlimmste. Wenn man fühlte, wie der Körper um einen herum starb. Organ für Organ versagte. Die Qualen einen fast in den Wahnsinn trieben. Das alles stand Nick noch bevor. Cash hoffte, dass Nick dem gewachsen sein würde. Natürlich waren Nicks Verletzungen alles andere als hilfreich. "Cash, wir müssen uns unterhalten." Drang Julians Stimme plötzlich in seine Gedanken. "Julian! Ich hab dich nicht rein kommen hören. Schöner Bodyguard, was?" "Das ist verständlich. Du machst dir Sorgen um ihn." "Ja. Seine Verletzungen sind nicht gerade von Vorteil bei der Veränderung." "Sie haben schon begonnen zu heilen Cash. Ich glaube er wird bald erwachen." "Bleibst du hier?" fragte er den Prinzen der Stadt. "Ich werde es versuchen. Aber wir müssen uns über das Legat unterhalten." "Ja. Was willst du tun?" "Das wollte ich dich fragen Cash." Sagte Julian lächelnd. "Naja, seine Freunde im Legat werden sich sorgen um ihn machen. Aber wir sollten vorsichtig sein. Sie hatten schon mit echten Vampiren zu tun und Alex wurde fast zu einer von ihnen gemacht. Das Haus hier dürfte eigentlich keine Probleme machen, aber Nick hat mir öfter erzählt, dass einige Mitglieder der anderen Häuser der dunklen Seite verfallen sind. Deshalb gab es schon öfters Prozesse. Das könnte seinen endgültigen Tod bedeuten und auch das Ende der Maskerade. Wir müssen auf jeden Fall vorsichtig vorgehen. Vor allem, weil der Vorsteher des hiesige Hauses, Nick praktisch als Sohn betrachtet." "Sollen wir zu ihnen gehen oder sie herbitten?" "Sie würden sich auf ihrem eigenen Territorium sicherer fühlen aber Nick können wir auch nicht dorthin bringen." "Kennst du jemand von ihnen persönlich?" "Ein früheres Mitglied, Father Callahan. Er ist Priester in einer kleinen Gemeinde. Er ist ein Paar Jahre älter als Nick. Sie sind zusammen aufgewachsen. Ach und da ist noch Kat. Ich habe sie ein paar Mal getroffen. Sie ist 14 und ein ziemlich aufgewecktes Kind. Sie hat auch das Zweite Gesicht und eine starke Intuition in Bezug auf das böse oder übernatürliche. Sie kann es spüren. Ich denke sie hat bemerkt, dass ich kein Mensch bin. Aber es scheint sie absolut nicht zu stören." "Glaubst du sie könnte die anderen beeinflussen, damit sie uns trauen?" "Es wäre zumindest eine Möglichkeit. Ich will Nick nicht alleine lassen, aber Kat kennt mich wenigstens. Ich müsste sie persönlich treffen." "Kannst du diesen Father Callahan nicht herholen?" "Ich könnte ihn zumindest anrufen." "Tu das bitte Cash. Am besten gleich von hier aus." Cash griff zum Telefonhörer und tippte die Nummer ein, die er in Nicks Papieren gefunden hatte. "Father Callahan? Mein Name ist Cash. Ich weis nicht, ob sie sich noch an mich erinnern. Wir haben früher öfters was mit Nick Boyle zusammen unternommen." "Ja, ich kann mich an dich erinnern Cash. Aber ich glaube wir waren schon bei 'Du' angekommen." "Ja, waren wir." In Cashs Worten schwang ein leichtes Lachen mit. "Warum rufst du an. Ist etwas passiert?" fragte Philipp besorgt. "Ja. Nick wurde letzte Nacht schwer verletzt und wäre beinahe gestorben. Er eine Entscheidung getroffen, die wir seinen Freunden im Legat erklären müssen. Wir wissen nicht wie sie darauf reagieren werden. Ich weis, dass du mich nicht sehr gut kennst Philipp, aber Nick braucht jetzt deine Hilfe. Ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du herkommen könntest." "Kann ich mit Nick reden?" fragte Philipp etwas gepresst. "Nein leider noch nicht. Er ist immer noch bewusstlos. Philipp, er ist für Niemanden eine Gefahr und er hat auch keinen Packt mit der Hölle geschlossen. Aber wir wollen verhindern, dass das Legat urteilt, bevor es weis, was überhaupt vor sich geht. Bitte komm her." "Ok Cash. Wann und Wo? "Weist du wo das Anwesen von Julian Luna in Frisco ist?" "Ja." "Ok, dann komm bitte so schnell wie möglich hier her. Und du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen, du bist hier vollkommen sicher." "Ok. Ich mache mich auf den Weg. Habt ihr den anderen schon bescheid gegeben?" "Nein. Ich kenne außer dir nur Kat. Und ich kann Nick im Moment nicht alleine lassen." "Ok. Ich beeile mich." Cash legte langsam auf und wand sich mit einem besorgten Blick seinem neuen Kind zu. Deadalus trat ein, um sich die Verletzungen des jungen Blutsverwandten anzusehen. Auch während Deadalus die Verbände wechselte, erwachte Nick nicht. Langsam machte sich Cash wirklich Sorgen. "Cash, in Anbetracht der Schwere seiner Verletzungen, ist es normal, dass er noch nicht erwacht ist." Versuchte Deadalus den Gangrel Primogen zu beruhigen. "Aber er wird verhungern, wenn er nicht bald erwacht." Meinte Cash, mit Besorgnis in der Stimme. "Das dauert länger Cash. Glaub mir, er wird bald erwachen. Du wirst ihn dann ernähren müssen. Dein Blut wird ihn während der Veränderung beruhigen und seine Wunden werden schneller heilen." "Ok Deadalus. Ich hoffe nur er wird bald erwachen." "Mach dir keine Sorgen." Damit werließ Deadalus den Raum, verwies aber noch auf die drei Flaschen mit Blut, die er auf dem Tisch bereitgestellt hatte. Nun meldete sich Julian wieder zu Wort, der die letzten Minuten das Geschehen beobachtet hatte. "Cash, du weist, dass Nick während der Veränderung die Kontrolle über das Biest verlieren könnte?" "Ja. Die Gangrel sind berühmt dafür, wenn sie verletzt sind. Ich hoffe ich kann das verhindern." "Zwischen euch ist jetzt ein Bund. Ich weis nicht, wie es bei dir und Steve Ray war, aber wenn ihr öfter das Blut des anderen trinkt, wird der Bund noch stärker. Du wirst seine Gedanken lesen können, und du wirst ihn so auch erreichen, sollte er die Kontrolle verlieren. Hast du eigentlich jemals von ihm getrunken?" "Damals als er mir das leben rettete, bot er mir an von ihm zu trinken. Aber sonst nicht. Warum?" "Du konntest spüren, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte. Deshalb muss schon eine Verbindung zwischen euch bestanden haben." "Vielleicht war es nut Intuition oder eine Vorahnung." "Vielleicht." In diesem Moment meldete sich der Pförtner um ihnen mitzuteilen, dass Father Callahan eingetroffen war. "Julian, könntest du hier bleiben und auf Nick aufpassen? Philipp kennt mich wenigstens und ." "Geh´ Cash. Ich werde hier bleiben. Du wirst spüren, wenn er erwacht." Cash lief die Treppe herunter, als Philipp gerade eintrat. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Pristern, trug Philipp Jeans, T-Shirt und einen Swetter darüber. Cash trat zu Philipp und schüttelte dessen Hand. "Danke, dass du gekommen bist." "Wie geht es Nick und was ist eigentlich passiert?" "Lass uns zu ihm gehen. Ich werde dir dann erzählen, was ich weis." "Ok." Cash ging voraus und Philipp folgte ihm. Beide betraten den Raum und sahen Julian. Cash wand sich an ihn. "Irgendetwas Neues?" "Nein. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Wie Deadalus schon sagte, es war zu erwarten, das er auf Grund seiner Verletzungen länger bewusstlos wäre." Julian wand sich an Philipp. "Father Callahan, ich freue mich, dass sie so schnell kommen konnten. Ich bin Julian Luna." "Mr. Luna, ich wäre ihnen dankbar, wenn sie mir sagen könnten was passiert ist und wo Nick ist." "Ihr Freund ist hier." Julian zeigte auf Nick, den Philipp nicht hatte sehen können. Philipp eilte zu ihm und setzte sich neben ihn. Als er die Verbände und Verletzungen sah, wand er sich and Cash und Julian. "Was ist passiert? Warum ist er so kalt? Er atmet nicht. Cash was soll das?" Philipp geriet langsam in Panik. "Philipp, beruhige dich erst mal. Wir haben Nick gestern Abend hinter dem Haven in einer Gasse gefunden. Er lag im sterben. Er hatte mehrere Knochenbrüche und Innere Verletzungen. Er blutete aus zahlreichen Wunden. Ich bot ihm an ihn zu bekehren. Er hat angenommen." "Bekehren?" fragte Philipp verwirt. "Wir sind Blutsverwandte. Wir sind die andere Seite des Lebens. Wir sind was die sterblichen Vampire nennen. Aber nicht die Vampire, die du kennst. Lass uns bitte erklären Philipp." Sagte Cash, als er bemerkte, dass Philipp in Panik geriert. "Die Blutsverwandten leben nach Gesetzen, die in der Camrilla festgelegt sind. Wir wahrend die Maskerade. Kein Sterblicher darf von uns wissen. Wir bekehren nicht ohne Einwilligung. Wir töten nicht um uns zu ernähren." "Warum ist Alex dann fast zu einem Vampir gemacht worden? Sie hat Nick damals fast getötet." "Der der das ihrer Freundin angetan hat, war kein Blutsverwandter. Um jemanden zu bekehren, trinken wir dessen ganzes Blut und ersetzten es durch das unsere. Der der bekehrt wird, bleibt die Person, die er vor der Bekehrung war. Aber je nach Clan entwickeln sich bestimmte Fähigkeiten. Für Nick kam auch kein anderer Clan, als der von Cash in frage." "Was meinen sie mit Clans, Mr. Luna?" "Es gibt 13 Clans. Alle haben bestimmte Eigenschaften. Sieben dieser Clans leben nach der Camrilla. Die Nosferatu, der Clan der Gelehrten und Shamanen, die Tremmer, der Clan der Magier, die Malcavian, die hauptsächlich aus nicht ganz zurechnungsfähigen Sehern bestehen. Dann sind da noch die Torreador, der Clan der Künstler, die Brujah, die meist in Zwielichtige Geschäfte verwickelt sind und die Unterwelt regieren und Ventura, mein Clan. Wir sind meist Geschäftsleute, Anwälte und Gesetzeshüter." Antwortete Julian. "Und zu welchen Clan gehört Cash?" "Meinen Clan hat Julian nicht erwähnt. Ich bin der Primogen der Gangrel. Wir sind Kämpfer und werden zum Teil ans Wachhunde bezeichnet." Nun mischte sich Julian ein. "Die Gangrel sind er jüngste Clan und legendär für ihre Loyalität. Sie sind deshalb die Wächter der Prinzen. Geben sie jemanden ihre Loyalität, so hat er sie bis zum Tod. Egal ob verdient oder nicht." "Was ist ein Primogen und Prinz?" Cash begann mit der Erklärung. "Die Primogen sind die gewählten Führer der Clans. Jeder Clan wählt einen Anführer. In San Fransisco gib es fünf Clans. Die Primogen repräsentieren die Clans und deren Interessen im Conclave, einem Treffen, bei dem die Belange der Clans mit dem Prinzen diskutiert werden. Der Prinz einer Stadt ist der Regend. Er hat die Macht über alle Blutsverwandten in seiner Domäne. Er entscheidet über Leben und Tod und sorgt dafür, dass die Gesetze geachtet werden. Hab ich etwas vergessen, Julian?" Dieser musste über die Frage schmunzeln. "Im Grobem und Ganzem stimmt das. Father Callahan, ich bin der Prinz von San Fransisco. Ich weis was das Legat ist und ich unterstütze das hiesige Haus schon lange. Wir sind uns der Gefahren durch Dämonen und die dunklen Mächte bewusst, und wir wollen verhindern, dass diese die Macht übernehmen. Im Prinzip sind wir Menschen. Wir sind nur unsterblich und müssen um zu überleben Blut trinken." "Töten sie um zu leben?" fragte Philipp etwas unsicher. "Nein. Um uns zu ernähren brauchen wir nicht viel. Wir nehmen weniger als was bei einer Blutspende entnommen würde. Wir können das Gedächtnis der Menschen so beeinflussen, dass sie sich an nichts erinnern. Es bleiben auch keine Wunden zurück, da wir in unserem Speichel ein Element haben, was die Wunden sofort schließt und sie heilt. Wir töten nur, wenn die Maskarade in Gefahr ist. Wenn Menschen herausfinden wer wir sind usw. Und auch dann töten wir nur, wenn bei demjenigen die Gedächtnismanipulation nicht funktioniert und derjenige nicht bekehrt werden will." "Aber sie haben mir ziemlich viel verraten." Fragte Philipp. Aber Cash lächelte ihn nur an und beruhigte ihn. "Keine Sorge Philipp. Wir denken, dass wir mit eurem Haus eine Ausnahme machen können. Da Nick im Legat verbleiben wird, und wir uns in den nächsten Jahren gegenseitig helfen könnten, wäre eine Zusammenarbeit vorteilhaft für beide Seiten. Und." Cash unterbrach sich selbst und bekam einen abwesenden Blick. Sofort war Julian zu ihm getreten und legte seinem Bodyguard eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Cash? Was ist los?" "Ich weis es nicht. Es ist so ein eigenartiges Gefühl, als wäre jemand in meinem Kopf oder so." "Ist es Nick?" "Was?" "Ich hab dir doch erzählt, dass du deine 'Kinder' über den Blutsbund spürst. Wenn du dich konzentrierst kannst du seine Gedanken und Gefühle lesen. Was fühlst du?" "Es ist so unklar. Hunger. Schmerz. Vor allem Schmerzen. Aber es sind nicht meine." "Dann wacht Nick auf. Die Qualen der Veränderung scheinen ihn zu wecken. Dein Blut wir sie Qualen lindern. Geh zu ihm." Und dies tat Cash auch. "Wird Philipp sicher sein?" fragte er jedoch besorgt. "Ja. Für dien Fall der Fälle, bin ich auch noch da." Julian wand sich an Philipp. "Es ist besser wenn sie hier bleiben. Die Gangrel sind bekannt dafür, die Kontrolle zu verlieren, wenn sie starke Schmerzen und Verletzungen haben. Nick ist noch keine 24 Stunden ein Blutsverwandter und die Veränderung die er jetzt durchmacht ist sehr schmerzhaft." Die beiden setzten sich und sahen zu Cash und Nick hinüber. Cash ließ sich langsam auf der Bettkante nieder, so dass er den jungen Blutsverwandten nicht erschreckte. Er versuchte die Verbindung, die er mit Nick hatte zu nutzen. So sandte er ihm beruhigende Worte und Emotionen. Dazu fuhr er mit der Hand leicht durch Nicks Haar. Plötzlich schlug Nick die Augen auf. Aber fast im selbem Moment stöhnte er auf, kniff die Augen zu und rollte sich auf die Seite. Cash hielt ihn fest und flüsterte in Nicks Ohr. "Nick, alles ist in Ordnung. Deine Sinne sind jetzt schärfer als zuvor. Dein Gehirn wird lernen." "Cash?" flüsterte Nick keuchend zurück. "Ja, ich bin bei dir." "Schmerzen." "Ich weis. Lass mich dir helfen. Öffne deine Augen." Cash hatte begonnen lauter zu sprechen, damit sich Nick daran gewöhnte. Dieser öffnete nun seine Augen. Er blinzelte einige Male und ließ seinen Blick dann auf Cash ruhen. "Nick, was du spürst sind die Qualen der Veränderung. Mein Blut wird dir helfen." Nick sah etwas ungläubig zu, wir Cash sich mit dem Fingernagel das Handgelenk aufschlitzte und ihm dann die Wunde vor den Mund hielt. "Trink Nick, du brauchst es." Spornte ihn Cash an. Der Geruch des Blutes zog Nick fast magisch an. Nach einigen Momenten griff er nach Cashs Arm und biss mit seinen neu gewachsenen Fangzähnen in die Wunde. 


End file.
